


Tie You Down and Break you In, Who is the Sinner, and Who is the Sin?

by ofMenandStags



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dark Will, Dubious Consent, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal's trying to change Will, Kidnapping, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, Power Play, Season 1, Will Knows, Will's trying to change Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofMenandStags/pseuds/ofMenandStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows Hannibal’s the Ripper and he begins to think perhaps he can control and curb Hannibal’s murderous tendencies if he mates with him. Little does he know, Hannibal’s been expecting this all along, and thinks that with Will bounded to him, he will finally be able to break his mind.</p><p>Just a short little omegaverse fic I did for fun. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie You Down and Break you In, Who is the Sinner, and Who is the Sin?

 

 

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on, Will?”

Hard wood dug deep into his hip, pressing and branding the bone, cause him to shift, to ease the pressure, his chest slipping against the polished top. Despite the darkness cast over his golden eyes, he could hear the movements of Will as he stalked around the room, nervously.

The room was warm and he was anything but uncomfortable, despite the fact that he was currently down a pair of pants, a shirt, a vest, socks and a pair of boxers. The wood was comfortable but unyielding against his cheek as he turned to rest his face against the bench.

Will paused somewhere behind him, shifting before he began moving around the room again. They’d been there for at least twenty minutes now. Will would walk around the room, pacing like a predator before stopping, then he’d stand there in silence for several long moments before moving again.

It was all very peculiar. He had come round for lunch at Will’s. He had known at the time. He could smell the peppery scent waft from the coffee, yet still he had drank it, knowing full well how this would end. He had woken up in this room, blind folded and strapped down to a bench, void of his clothes.

Warm leather straps bound his hands, chains connecting the cuffs through some sort of metal ring below him, keeping his arms down. The room smelt of lemon grass and motor oil. He speculated on the location of this room in Will’s house. He hadn’t heard the dogs since he’s woken up.

Above all else though, the room smelt of Will. It was a powerful, musky scent that made Hannibal press just a bit more firmly against the wooden bench. It was the kind of scent that made him spread his legs without even knowing it, and arch his back without his permission. The kind of scent that was a drug in of itself, and made his body relax in want and tense in need.

“Will?”

/.\

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. This was a bad idea._

What was he thinking? He wasn’t thinking. Or he had been, but he hadn’t thought it the whole way through. Now what? Now he had his psychiatrist, naked and slightly drugged, tied down to a bench in the spare room.

Furthermore, that smell was everywhere. It was eating away at his mind, coiling up into his nose and suffocating him with it’s pleasantness. It was truly driving him mad. Mad enough to almost lose track of the plan.

The plan, had been simple. He _saw_ Hannibal. Will knew who he was, what he was. He saw it in the kills, heard it in his head when Hannibal spoke to him, those thoughts rattling around like a bird trying to find the window.

Hannibal Lecter, his trusted friend and psychiatrist, was the Chesapeake Ripper. He was a cannibal and a killer. Perhaps he was in the denial stage, or the bargaining stage of grief, but he loved Hannibal, he didn’t want to loose his best and only friend. He was nothing without Hannibal. Just the “not-an-FBI-Agent” with no friends except a pack of strays. The special teacup Jack brought out when dinning with a murderer.

Will moved around Hannibal again, coming to stand by his head. He could change Hannibal… He could hear his thoughts in his head, he could breathe his motives and taste his hate. This is why, he was convinced he could harness him, and change him. Keep him safe.

So the plan had hatched. He would mark Hannibal and then the man would feel inclined to submit to Will, and then, his mind could be gentled and tamed and turned away from the evils and horrors that he took part in.

Methodically he began removing his clothes, starting with his shirt, then his socks, then his pants, until finally he slipped his boxers down and stood naked before Hannibal, and though the man could not see him, he felt a blush creep through his skin. Embarrassment spurred by the way his eagerness sprung forth when the last of his garments were pushed away.

Hannibal laid his head on the bench, the black cloth disappearing beautifully beneath his golden hair. The man licked his dry lips and more than one part of Will’s body shuddered with arousal.

Slowly he moved behind the man, looking somewhat sheepishly at Hannibal’s bare rump, presented to him now. He shifted and walked forwards, sliding a finger between the doctor’s subtle ass cheeks, trailing the pad of his finger across his hole, feeling it twitch from his touch.

He listened to Hannibal’s breath catch in his throat, watched his penis begin to swell. It was, by nature smaller than his own, but it was beautiful non-the less and Will had no problem salivating as he watched it harden. Carefully he slid his finger in then, nearly groaning from the wetness inside Hannibal’s body and from the way his canal sucked up his finger.

Softly Will began to thrust his fingers in and out of Hannibal, listening to the older man begin to groan and flex his hip, adding a second finger, becoming rougher as he spread the older man, watching with intense and growing arousal as Hannibal’s slick dripped from his opened hole which eagerly twitched with every thrust of Will’s fingers.    
His own large cock had hardened now. The 9 inches incredibly swollen and red, the head dripping freely with precum, his balls heavy and full. Pulling his fingers out of Hannibal, he slicked his cock with his doctor’s fluids and took his hips shakily in his hands, laying over the man’s back, pressing his chest firmly to Hannibal. He lay the full of his weight upon the man’s back and felt an animalistic twinge in his mind at the act.

The twitch of Hannibal’s hole against his cock head was enough to send Will into a flury of arousal. His hips snapped forwards as he began to thrust himself inside, taking several sharp thrusts to sheath his full length within the tight man beneath him. He moaned and growled against Hannibal’s neck as he took in that feeling of warmth wrapped around his thick cock.

Hannibal was panting beneath him, but had yet to make any other sounds. Will barely noticed. He took a moment to adjust to the warmth of the man’s body before he began plowing in and out of him, humping him with desperation and force, pleasure writhing in his blood. He spread Hannibal’s tight cunt on his cock, his heavy balls smacking hard against Hannibal’s with every thrust. He could practically feel them slosh with each movement, tight and full of his fertile seed.

He slammed in deep and whined as he ground his dick into that moist, wet and incredibly tight hole. Every part of Hannibal’s body screamed to be filled, and the slick aided in that endeavour. But the tightness that gripped him seemed to want nothing to do with any of it. Perhaps, Will thought, or would have thought had he not been balls deep in a Freudian Wet Dream, it was because this was out of season.

Hannibal’s body was not quite ready for this to be taking place, but Will could hardly think straight at the thought of Hannibal in full blown heat. Dripping and looking wantonly at every passing potential mate. He growled and pulled his cock out completely, shivering at the wet pop of the swollen head leaving that tight hole. After a brief moment he shoved himself back in, till his balls halted the impaling.

Will bit down hard then, seizing the back of Hannibal’s neck in his teeth as he rushed towards his orgasm, his body twitching as he felt his knot begin to swell, popping in and out of Hannibal’s tight body. Hannibal was no match for that. He cried out and whimpered and finally began grinding back on Will, hungry for more. Desperate to be locked together. Finally Will screamed against the man’s neck, still holding his flesh captive in his mouth as he sank in deep, his knot too full now to remove himself from Hannibal.

That was when the man below him cried out. The swollen organ locking them tightly together. He whined in pleasure as Hannibal’s tight hole tugged on him, wrapped so snuggly around his swollen knot. He felt like they were one.

Suddenly he felt Hannibal’s body clench tight on him. He felt Lecter’s skin crawl and twitch as his orgasm wrack his body. Thick, sloppy cum splattering on the ground. Will’s cock flexed and then spurted inside of his doctor, delivering thick spunk straight to Hannibal’s cervix.

Will moaned and moaned as he rushed through his first orgasm, his dick twitching in a constant flex. He pressed his hand to Hannibal’s gut and whimpered in arousal as he swore he could feel his thick breeder’s cock inside the man’s body, flexing again and again in a fountain of cum. Finally he collapsed on top of Hannibal as it ended, his penis flexing and shooting a last glob of seed into of the man beneath him.

He released Hannibal’s neck, lapping gently at the tender flesh as he ran his hand over his mate’s hip, nuzzling his skin as he shifted inside of him. He stopped short and whimpered as Hannibal’s tight gut suddenly seized his cock firmly, milking him, in the way his body was programmed to do. Then Will was pushing in deep again, feeling his warm cum swell around his thick, tender shaft, filling Hannibal’s breeding hole up with hot, sticky spunk.

Will panted heavily, rubbing his face against that warm broad back, marking Hannibal’s flesh in his scent, claiming him. His hands trailing up and down Hannibal’s sides affectionately as he bred him, feeling the bond forming between them with every twitch and pulse of his cock. The clawing marks he left on Hannibal’s tender hips bled now and would scar later, forever marking him as having been mounted.

He felt powerful. In control of the man underneath him, bonded to him. As he lay there, resting the weight of his whole body upon his mate, his dick locked tight inside that warm hole as his milk pulsed into his mate’s womb, he felt their connection grow stronger.

This would work.

Hannibal was his now.

He could change him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you all thought I had died!  
> I had written an explanatory message for everyone about how I was taking down Broken Minds for awhile because of some stuff that was going on (not bad stuff!) but someone reported it as "not fanfiction" so I had to remove it or risk having my account terminated.
> 
> So to everyone who was left going "What happened!?" here's a little love fic of apology. I have another omegaverse fic also going up today.
> 
> I'm sorry to everyone, I hope you haven't forgotten me and can forgive me for taking down Broken =( 
> 
> Also this may be part 1/2 I haven't decided if I am going to write another part or just leave it like this.
> 
> And for anyone new here, I love comments and will always reply to you. I also like to hear requests ;)


End file.
